


Baby Boy

by RAConner



Category: On My Block (TV)
Genre: F/M, Love, Married Couple, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-26
Updated: 2020-03-26
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:34:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23321767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RAConner/pseuds/RAConner
Summary: End of season 3 baby shower + moments after the birth of your son with Oscar
Relationships: Oscar "Spooky" Diaz & Original Female Character(s), Oscar "Spooky" Diaz/Original Character(s), Oscar "Spooky" Diaz/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 18





	Baby Boy

**Author's Note:**

> Leave a request!  
> Tumblr: Youllneverknowrac

You waddle over to Oscar as he cooked on the grill, smacking his butt playfully with a laugh. He sets the clamps down and turns around, a grin forming on his face when he sees that it’s you. He instantly reaches out for you and pulls you in for a deep kiss, his hands resting on your large belly which held your baby boy who was soon to be born in the next few weeks. Your life now was completely different than what you would have imagined it two years ago. Oscar having left the Santos, leaving Cesar and him to fall out completely and him take over the gang. He had a real job now with legal income so you guys could actually afford to move to a nicer area with a huge backyard, which was currently filled with the few friends and the family that you guys actually associated with. However Oscar’s tattoos always being a reminder of the past along with his hard attitude that jumped out from time to time. You were proud of how far he has come, everything in your life going almost perfect. The only thing stopping that was your guy’s nonexistent relationship with his little brother. 

“Making us a plate daddy?” You ask him when you pull away,”We’re really hungry.” 

“Right on it mami.” He chuckles,”Now go sit down. I don’t want your feet to swell up again.” He instructs as he turns back around to make you a plate filled with a little bit of everything. 

“Yes sir.” You tease before heading back to the table under the tree and taking your seat in the shade. Sitting by yourself until a familiar face joins you.

“Jasmine?” You ask with a small smile,”You actually came.” You say to the once little girl that you use to think was weird until she became apart of Cesars friend group a few years ago. Of course him not being friends with anyone any more you figured none of them would show up so you were really happy to see her. 

“Hey Y/N! You look amazing.” She says and reaches down to give you a quick hug, which you return. 

“Thanks! So do you.” You compliment. 

“I just wanted to stop by and drop off a gift. I can’t stay for long. I have plans with Ruby and his mom but I wanted to come. Even if only for a few minutes because Cesar gave me something.” She tells you with a sad smile. 

“Cesar? Really?” You ask with surprised eyes.

“Yeah, he came by my house and left this. Just asked if I could give it to you. He didn’t even let me reply before taking off.” She says and hands you a little blue box,” oh and this.” She adds, pulling out a small folded piece of paper. 

You grow sad as you open it up and look at his hand writing,”For my niece or nephew, Uncle Cesar.” You read aloud. Jasmine reaching for your hand and giving it a comforting squeeze. You take in a deep breath and open the small box, tears welling in your eyes as you pull out the traditional tiny gold bracelet that was common for Hispanic baby’s. You and Oscar had planned on getting it made but couldn’t actually splurge on one since you had so many bills to pay now,”Thank you for bringing this by. I’ve missed you and everybody. I know things are different but you don’t have to be a stranger with me. None of you guys do.” You say and stand up to give her a proper hug. 

“I know. It’s just been crazy with how much things are so different now.” She reply’s,”I’ll text you. Promise. I really have to go now though. I can’t be late.” 

“Okay. It was good to see you Jasmine. Tell Ruby I said hi.” 

“I will. Bye Y/N.” She says and hurry’s out the side gate as you sit back down and play with box.

“Sorry I took so long mamas. I got caught up talking.” Oscar says as he places a plate down in front of you,”Hey, what’s that?” He asks curiously.

“It’s a gift...from your brother.” You tell him and hand him both items. Oscar snatching both items quickly and looking over them,”Jasmine dropped it off.”

“So he can give us a flashy gift but he can’t stop by?” Oscar says angrily as he pulls out the seat next to you and takes a seat, that attitude that you mentioned earlier on full display as his eyebrows furrow.

“We don’t stop by and see him Oscar. At least he thought about us.” You say and use the table to help yourself stand up,”Don’t get upset, not today. We’re celebrating our baby. Your son, remember.” You tell him and sit down sideways in his lap so your able to face him,”Just be happy that he thought of us, this is proving that their is hope for us all to be a family again.” You say and press your fingers to his forehead to smooth out his face,”Calm down, Spooky is starting to make an appearance.” You say quietly, not wanting anybody to hear you call him that anymore. 

He sighs and closes his eyes, his face softening,”You’re right. Let’s just enjoy our party. I’m going to go put this inside.” He says and pats your side, signaling for you to get up. You let him walk inside and take a few minutes to himself before he rejoins you. The two of you being called over to open the pile of gifts that had formed through out the day. You take his hand and go sit down in the two lawn chairs, the both of you being handed gift after gift to open for your baby boy. The rest of the baby shower went wonderful, now all that was left to do was wait until your son wanted to make his grand appearance into this crazy world.

~

It’s the middle of the night, a few days before you are due to deliver. You’ve been having contractions but not close enough to be able to be admitted to the hospital. You’re sound asleep when your stomach begins to hurts, the lower half of you body soaked from your water breaking. You gasp and turn the lamp on before shaking Oscar awake,”Baby. Baby wake up, my water broke.” You urge, shoving his side harder.

“Hm what?” He says sitting up and taking a few seconds to gather his thoughts before everything in his head clicks,”Oh shit.” He exclaims and jumps up quickly. He gets himself dressed before helping you up to your feet.

“I want to change first. I’m not going in this stupid gown.” You tell him seriously as you hold your stomach. Surprised that you weren’t scared and actually pretty calm,”Help me to the bathroom please. I want to wipe myself down. You might have to do that though, I can’t really lean down anymore.” You say, your stomach being on the larger side, your last ultrasound confirming that you would be pushing a almost nine pound baby out of you. 

“How are you not freaking out right now?!” Oscars asks frantically.

“Not sure, I probably will once everything seems a bit more real.” You say and hold onto him as you walk into the bathroom. He helps you get undressed before grabbing a towel to dry you off.

“What do you want to wear?” He asks rushing around the room as you stare at yourself in the mirror,admiring your belly.

“Just get me a shirt and some leggings.” You shout out before quickly brushing your teeth and throwing your hair up. He comes back in and hands you the clothes before grabbing his truck keys and bags that you had pre-packed to load it up, thankful that the car seat was already installed and ready to go. You carefully manage to get yourself dressed, making sure you have your phone before going outside, Oscar nearly throwing you into the passenger seat as he helps you up.

As Oscar drives like a maniac to the hospital you use this time to text the most important people in your guys life. Only wanting a few people at the hospital to visit so you don’t get overwhelmed.

“Babe slow down.” You say,gripping the arm rest as a contraction hits,”Ow fuck,okay don’t slow down just be careful.” Oscar doesn’t respond as he keeps his eyes focused on the road.

When he reaches the entrance of the hospital he runs inside as you unbuckle yourself and open your door, your feet dangling as they hang. He comes back with a nurse who was pushing a wheel chair and helps you into it,”I’ll meet you inside.” Oscar tells you before hopping back into the truck to find a parking spot. Your wheeled inside and get admitted fairly quickly, Oscar joining your side in no time. In a few hours all this hassle being worth it when you finally get to hold your baby.

~

“Hi. I’m your daddy, that’s right, daddy...oh bless you.” You hear Oscar whisper softly as you stir awake. The bright room making you squeeze your eyes shut.

“I want to hold him again.” You say as you use the control on the bed to put you in a sitting position. 

“You hear mommy? She’s awake now. Let’s go see her.” He says and joins you on the bed as you scoot over to make room for them.

You smile and carefully take the chunky baby from him, leaning over to kiss Oscar briefly,”He really does look like you. Oscar Junior is a fitting name.”You inform you,”It’s not fair though, I’m the one who carried him for nine months. 

“He has your little toes.” Oscar says with a chuckle. 

“Seriously?” You laugh,”his toes are small cause he’s small.” 

Oscar grins and wraps his arm around you, staring at the two greatest accomplishments in his life,”Thank you for making me a daddy, baby.” Oscar says into your ear lovingly.

“Thank you for making me a mommy.” 

“So are you still down to have four more of my baby’s?” Oscar asks, referring to a conversation that happened many moons ago.

“Definitely.” You nod with a giggle, no doubt in your mind that you would be in this same position in the next year or two with a new bundle of joy, and you would be absolutely okay with that


End file.
